


Never Again

by darkangel86



Series: Season 3a Related Works [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, silly boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Alec groaned as he slumped back against the loft door. His head ached like he'd gone ten rounds with a group of Shax demons by himself. Why in the angels name did he drink so much? If this was what it felt like to be drunk, then Alec swore to himself he'd never touch another drop of the vile stuff again for as long as he lived.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've had these written since the show aired but because of stupid trolls that have decided everything I write it trash, I walked away and left these alone. Sorry for that, for those of you that actually do enjoy what I share. I'm posting the rest of them together so the others will follow this shortly.

Alec groaned as he slumped back against the loft door. His head ached like he'd gone ten rounds with a group of Shax demons by himself. Why in the angels name did he drink so much? If this was what it felt like to be drunk, then Alec swore to himself he'd never touch another drop of the vile stuff again for as long as he lived.

“Magnus?” He finally called out, once he'd willed the bile in the back of his throat back down. “Magnus!” With a sigh, Alec clumsily removed his boots, kicking them behind the door. It seemed like Magnus hadn't made it home yet, Alec thought, and snorted at his choice of word. _Home_. Well, obviously it was Magnus' home but was it his? Alec wanted so desperately for it to be. Even in his drunken stupor, Alec knew that Magnus' explanation for wanting to wait made sense. Didn't help soften the blow of being denied what he so desperately wanted unfortunately.

A horribly loud and obnoxious knock startled Alec from his thoughts. Turning sharply on his heel, Alec pulled the loft door open with much more force than necessary, nearly stumbling into the person on the other side.

“Mom?” Alec asked, confused as to why his mother was suddenly standing outside of Magnus' door when he knew very plainly that he'd left her at the Hunter's Moon, flirting with Luke.

“Alec, I-” Maryse started, only to stop when she realized that her son was squinting his eyes down at her. “Alexander?” She questioned, blinking rapidly when her eldest son slowly reached out to poke her in the cheek.

“How... are you here?” Alec asked, accusingly. “Did you portal here?”

“Did I what? Alec! Are you, are you drunk?” Maryse asked, her eyes widening. 

“Pssst, what? No. Maybe. Yes.” Alec admitted with a pout. “But its not my fault!” He insisted and despite herself, Maryse couldn't help but laugh.

“Is it not?” She asked seriously, grinning when Alec eagerly hurried to assure her.

“Its that stupid boxes fault!” Alec informed her and Maryse did nothing more than raise an eyebrow in question. “It is. I swear. And, and Magnus' too, obviously.”

“Yes. Obviously.” Maryse said, dryly.

“If he wasn't so, so...” Alec trailed off, momentarily lost for words. “Immortal!” He exclaimed and Maryse had to admit to herself that she was now officially lost.

“Sweetheart, why don't I come in and you can explain to me exactly why this box and Magnus are at fault for you getting drunk tonight.” Maryse suggested, smiling when Alec turned to march himself the rest of the way into the loft. Closing the door behind her, Maryse stopped only to remove her coat and heels before she followed in her son's wake. “Alexander?” She called into the loft when she found the main living area empty.

“In here!” Alec's muffled reply came and Maryse turned, her cheeks tinting slightly when she realized that Alec was laying face down on a rather large bed, with blood red sheets.

“Darling, I was thinking more along the lines of the one of those fabulous couches or perhaps a chair on the balcony, not, um, Magnus' bedroom.” Maryse informed her son, who seemed more than at home in the bed he was lying in.

“S'mine too.” Alec mumbled, sounding more like the little boy Maryse remembered than anything.

“Of course it is.” Maryse agreed with him even as she silently prayed that the former High Warlock of Brooklyn wouldn't be upset when he found Maryse Lightwood in his bedroom. “Alec, do you want to perhaps sit up and tell me what's happened? Did you and Magnus have a fight?” She asked, pretty sure she already knew the answer to that question.

“I was a child and Magnus is immortal and that box is taunting me.” Alec explained as if his words should make more than enough since to his mother. Maryse sighed. In all her years, she'd never once dealt with a drunk Alec. Drunk Isabelle and drunk Jace? More times than were probably recommended but a drunk Alec was entirely new territory for the mother of four.

“Alec, can you tell me why you're so mad at a box? I'm not exactly following you.” Maryse explained and with a deep sigh, Alec pushed himself up until he was sitting cross legged on the bed.

“Magnus has this box. Its got these mementos in it, of his past loves.” Alec said simply and Maryse winced. It made slightly more sense now why her son seemed to be holding a newfound grudge against a box.

“Sweetheart, surely you knew that Magnus has been involved with other... people in his lifetime. He is quite old.” Maryse said plainly and Alec snorted in amusement. 

“17,000.” Alec mumbled and Maryse felt her mouth drop open in surprise. “But I was okay with that. He is old, like super old so I guess it makes sense but then I saw his stupid box and I looked through it, even though I knew I shouldn't but I did and I saw George and I hated him instantly! I was, I was jealous of someone whose been dead for hundreds of years.”

“But, Alec, I think maybe that's normal.” Maryse tried, hoping it was the right thing to say.

“None of this is normal.” Alec said sadly. “I'm in love with an eight hundred year old warlock who is going to have to watch while I grow old and die. Its not fair, mom. Its not fucking fair!” Alec cried and Maryse felt her heart break for her son. He was right. It wasn't fair. But what could either of them do? Magnus was immortal. He was going to outlive Alec, he was going to outlive them all.

“I know its not, darling. I know its not fair,” Maryse said softly as she stroked Alec's hair, his head resting on her stomach where she stood beside the bed. “But maybe, Alec, maybe you need to look at it this from Magnus' point of view. He's the one that has to watch as the people he loves grow old and dies. How do you think that makes him feel? Knowing there's nothing he can do? I'd say he feels just as upset by the fact, if not more, than you do. Because you? You've got one lifetime to live and I pray that its a long and happy life, darling but Magnus? He's lived multiple lifetimes, lost so many and there's never been a way to stop it from happening. Its like an endless, unfair cycle that he lives through so maybe when he finds his happiness again, maybe he tries to hold onto it for all its worth because he knows, darling, he knows each moment he has with you, with all those past loves, he knows they're fleeting. He knows each moment he gets to spend with you is a gift. And I might be biased but it is, _you are_ , a gift.” She smiled, her own heart broken by her words, as tears freely streamed down her cheeks.

“Mom-” Alec started but Maryse continued on before he could say more.

“I know you love that man, Alexander and I know, without a shadow of a doubt that he loves you too so whatever it is that you've said to upset each other, you need to apologize. Both of you.” Maryse turned her head slightly to the open doorway, her eyes locking with Magnus' own wide, shocked ones. “A love like yours doesn't come along every day so when you find it, you fight for it. You fight for him, Alec. Do you hear me? You fight for him.” Maryse repeated, hugging Alec tight before she shook herself and made herself take a step back. “I'm going to leave you two alone now to talk and I expect everything to be settled by the time I see you both again.”

“Maryse-” Magnus started, but stopped when Maryse held her hand up.

“I understand this isn't something that can be fixed overnight but I have lived long enough myself to know that you never go to bed angry with the person you love. Now, I can see myself out. If you could, maybe a hangover potion for Alec? He's completely smashed.” Maryse said with a smirk as she leaned in to place a quick kiss on Magnus' cheek before she exited the warlock's bedroom.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a small vile of green liquid appeared in his hand.

“Drink this.” He ordered Alec and was happy to see that the Shadowhunter did so without hesitation.

“Magnus, I-” Alec said as soon as he'd down the potion and his head was clear.

“No, Alec, wait. I-” Magnus tried, only to find himself with an armful of Alec. “Darling.” He said softly as Alec buried his face in Magnus' neck. “I'm sorry.” 

“I am too, Magnus. I'm so sorry.” Alec mumbled against his neck, his hands clenched tightly into Magnus' coat.

In the hall, Maryse smiled. It was a start. Now, perhaps if she hurried, she could catch Lucian before he left the Hunter's Moon for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi, there is no piece to go with episode 7 because for whatever reason, I just could not get anything out. So this goes from episode 6 to episode 8 on purpose.


End file.
